This invention relates to an improved method whereby a hydrogenation catalyst is conveniently and effectively dispersed in and contacted with a reaction mixture. It relates particularly to a method for making a stable water-in-oil micro-emulsion containing finely dispersed catalyst or catalyst precursor particles and to a hydrogenation process utilizing the micro-emulsion.